Inspiration
by Apurvachan
Summary: Alisha sits wondering what to draw. Her mind starts wandering, wondering how she will stand upto her father, Aizen's expectations in the war. Consumed in her self-doubts she finds comfort from unseen quarters in the form of Szayel. SzayelXOC


Inspiration (A Szayel Aporro Granz one shot for wolvesrule2)  
Name: Alisha Evans Stowell

Age: unknown

Zanpakutou: Shiroi taki which means White waterfall and the command is Nagereru which means flow. Shiroi taki can turn into pieces of White and blue silk and can make the enemy feel nothing when they die because Shiroi taki wraps around the enemy making them feel that nothing is going to happen. Shiroi then turns into a Middle kind of blue colour and slowly sucks the energy out of them. Shiroi taki can also turn into a twin blade where it can use Bankai and other amazing attacks but also has a possession for healing big or small wounds.

Likes: reading, drawing, creating stuff, helping others, making people happy and having fun, excepting people for who they are and show mercy.

Dislikes: evil (by the way she lives in Hueco Mundo she has a bit of hollow on here right upper arm the piece is a bit like Grimmjow. She is not an Espada but she is related to Aizen) back to dislikes: People who judge people by their appearances, people who think they are stronger than anyone else ( except For Grimmjow for some reason ) and she definitely doesn't like fighting.

Crush: Szayel Aporro Granz

Appearance: red (like Orihime hair) but down to her shoulder blades and baby blue eyes. Her favourite Colour is black.

Personality: sweet, kind, caring, helpful, shy, gets embarrassed easily.

Other info: she was created by Aizen and was put as not a Espada but the third person from gin and Kaname, Aizen usually refers her as his " daughter " because she is loyal to him ( even more than Ulquiorra but sometimes she breaks the rules) her best friends are: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Szayel. She is also friends with many people from earth and soul society.

**One shot start:**

Perched on the window sill, her eyes scanning the vast barren deserts of Las Noches, Alisha Stowell searched for an inspiration. It had been many weeks since her hands had been itching for an opportunity to get back to her favourite past time but given the constant training that she had to endure (with Grimmjow continuously biting her head off for sparring sessions) she had very little time left for herself and honing her drawing skills. And now that she finally got some peace her mind went completely blank. Brushing her red bangs out of her eyes with frustration Alisha stared absent mindedly out of the window. The floor was littered with crumpled papers, all having faced their death at her hands when she felt that the strokes failed to meet her actual capability.

A warm breeze flowed in through the window and she found herself setting the drawing pad aside, letting her mind consume her thoughts. It would be soon that she would have to prove her mettle to Aizen-Sama with the winter war coming up. It was not the fear of dying that haunted her but the thoughts of inability in saving those dear. Clutching her Zanpakutou, Shiroi Taki (which was strapped to her waist) for comfort, Alisha wondered about the purpose of her creation and her creator. She never questioned her father's orders nor his ways for one of them had given birth to her, but the very thought of losing him was enough to send an aching tremor through her heart. Speaking of her heart, a single person crept into her mind and just her thoughts were enough to pepper her pale cheeks with a shade of pink similar to the said man's hair. Her hand started sketching absent mindedly and it wasn't until she felt a presence close to her that she stopped.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice asked from behind her. The sudden appearance of Szayel Aporro Granz shocked her so much that she nearly jumped from her place. Clutching her heart she sighed, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" "Oh what is life without a bit of drama and surprises?" he asked with a twinkle in his golden amber eyes. Trying desperately to hide her work as well as a growing blush from the brilliant scientist in front of her, Alisha made an effort to divert the subject. "S-so. How are you doing today? It's a ni-nice day isn't it?" she couldn't help but stutter in his presence, after all who wouldn't be swayed off their feet while being scrutinized by his handsome face. She was thankful to be sitting or else her knees would have surely given away. "Oh I am fine. What are you doing?" he asked eyeing her work suspiciously. "N-n-nothing. Nothing at all!" she clutched the drawing close to herself, squatting away from him; precariously bending towards the edge of the window. "Be careful now, we don't want you falling from the window now, do we?" he said, hints of worry gracing his eyes before disappearing into smooth nothingness.

Steadying herself she said distantly, "Do you ever get the feeling that you might fail to achieve what you set out to do or rather fail to meet the expectations of those who matter?" she asked him, directing a steady gaze of her baby blue eyes on his handsome features. His expression wavered from that of smirking to one of being amused to that of thoughtful. "Well I am of the opinion that I am a perfect being who lacks any short comings. As far as the question of other's expectations goes, I will let you on a secret of mine." He scooted closer to her and cupping a hand over his mouth, whispered in her ear. "No one's opinion matters if what I do satisfies me. And currently I am extremely satisfied", he added the last past in a manner which was too hard to resist. 'Is he trying to seduce me?' Alisha thought as her mind went into overdrive. Breathing in his scent, a deep red spread on her burning cheeks as she noticed his breathe tickling her ear lobe and the manner in which he stroked her hand with his own sent pleasant tingles through her skin.

Anyone who would have seen them would have said that their position was, rather, intimate. Being Aizen's adopted daughter had its disadvantages which included being found in suggestive situations by someone only to be reported back and punished severely for 'misconduct'. But showing disregard to any of these consequences which included the possibility of being killed brutally, Szayel brushed her lips lightly with his own. Staring into her shocked eyes longingly, he lingered for a moment over her before straightening up and observing her timid form. "I really would appreciate it if you showed your work to, how should I put it, people who appreciate your talent", he said eyeing her hand still clutching her work. "You might be surprised to find out how much they know about your flair for art", he added with a wink before slinking away in the shadows. The air lingered with his scent, as if proving to Alisha that what happened just now was a reality and not just a figment of her imagination.

Touching her hand where he had stroked her, she looked out of the window again before slowly lowering the drawing pad to its original position in her lap. A strikingly similar sketch of the man who had just left her lay etched in beautiful detail on the paper. Szayel Aporro Granz, she thought staring with admiration and affection, you truly are my inspiration. She smiled into the darkness which had consumed the object of her interest, unknown to her a certain man returned it even though it appeared to be just an upturning of the corners of his mouth. For Szayel Aporro smiled only on rare occasions, a genuine smile reserved for his special artist.


End file.
